The investigator proposes to characterize M/M/T cell interaction with respect to: 1) The surface interaction receptors and proteins on M/M/ and T cells. 2) The requirement for HLA-DR restriction for allo antigen and protein antigens from the perspective of the M/M, a non-restricted cell. 3) Whether the T cell which activates the M/M to produce HIV is of the Th1 or the Th2 type and using differential requirements for cloned and primary T cells and 4) The transmission of virus from infected M/M to T cells during immune activation. The first specific aim is to define T cell M/M interaction and cytokines in immune activation of HIV. The second is to characterize the CD4 T cell which interacts with the macrophage to initiate HIV expression.